The Best is Yet to Come
by firefairy10 and 'shley
Summary: Kagome is a type ofbad girl, with an abusive boyfriend. Until the boyfriend went to far, and someone comes along. It opens up a new world for Kagome, and the fun begins! Chapter 6 is up IK MS SR
1. the start of it all

Heylo this is my second Inu fic so be easy on me. Anywayz I am late for this story I should of put it out earlier but school can be so hectic. (This means you BlueDragon)  
  
The Best is Yet to Come  
  
Ch.1 The start of it all  
  
A loud building filled with people, dark all around with flashing lights. In the center of all of these people is a girl with black flowing hair, with black leather pants and black leather strapless shirt.  
  
If the loosened belt and leather boots weren't enough than her deadly good looks were. She danced to the rhythm of the music, which was giving off the vibes of heavy metal rock.  
  
Next to her was her boyfriend, a dark short haired, highly toned chest guy. His name was Jim but she was sure it was something else.  
  
They were facing each other, his arm moving from her ass to her neck every few seconds, both grinding in to each other.  
  
Her hands were in the air, and moving her body in movement with his.  
  
She wasn't enjoying this at all, she wants to but can't. Her fights with him left her crying all alone with cuts or bruises.  
  
He was abusive weather he was drunk or not, it was just worse when he had been drinking. Why she was still with him was unanswerable to her.  
  
He dipped his head and started to kiss her neck, she was completely disgusted with him but she didn't want to get hit in front of all the people around her. This continued until the song ended.  
  
She shoved him away from her, which she knew pissed him off. She then ran off in to the crowd and in a corner away from all the music and people. She was turned away from the crowd of people, not wanting to face 'him'.  
  
'WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS!' her mind screamed.  
  
"Kagome!" a voice called out her name she had to turn and take the crap, but was surprised when something else happened.  
  
* WHAM *  
  
Her hand went to her face to suppress the pain in her cheek.  
  
"WHAT THE F**K DID YOU DO THAT FOR, LEAVING ME IN THE CROWD!" Spit flied.  
  
Unknown to both of them a pair of amber and blue eyes were watching their every move.  
  
A tear hit the ground, her head was lifted and she opened her mouth, "YOU MOTHER F**KING BASTARD YOU EVER HIT ME AGAIN AND I'LL CALL THE F**KING COPS! I'M LEAVING YOU, SO FOR ALL I CARE YOU CAN GO TO HELL!"(Kagome speaks her mind)  
  
"I don't care you stupid bitch! Today I'm going to f**k you and leave you, rape or not!" he yelled as he grabbed her hand.  
  
Kagome struggled against his hold but no matter how hard she pulled her hand didn't budge or loosen. She was dragged through the club, out the doors, and to his car. He shoved her in to the backseat, and start to strip his close off. Kagome's eyes widened with fear, 'oh no!' He leaned on to her and started to undo her pants.  
  
She kept kicking but she wasn't strong enough to push him away from her body. 'This is it?' A tear slid down her face, she didn't want it to be like this with him. By big surprise a window was broken and a car door was torn from the hinges.  
  
(Surprise! Did you think I would be that cruel! )  
  
"GET THE F**K OFF HER!" a hand grabbed the back of Jim's neck and threw him out of the car.  
  
"Miroku you take care of the girl, I'll beat the shit out of this little punk." While the sliver-white long haired boy beat Jim to a bloody pulp, a black haired man with blue eyes helped Kagome out of the car.  
  
"You have nothing to fear Miss, if you like we can give you a ride home."  
  
" You're not planning anything are you?!" Kagome started to worry.  
  
"We rescued you were not going to put you through it again, besides, it was all his idea." He pointed to the other guy still murderously kicking and punching the rag doll named 'Jim'.  
  
Let's get Home Inu-yasha, because I want to get back to Sango."(Hint: he won't want to later)  
  
"Sure Miroku." Inu-yasha rolled his eyes, "Pervert." He whispered under his breath. "Come on!" He yelled back to them.  
  
All Kagome was thinking was: How did this all happen? Why did they save her? Why did they both have tattoos of a wolf or dog?  
  
They walked up to a black sports car. "Get in the back and tell me where you live." The one called Inu-yasha asked her as he entered the driver's side of the car. "Twelve blocks from here Marline Lane, there's a bunch of apartments there." She quickly remembered her manners, "and thank you for everything. . ." she led off.  
  
"No problem Miss. . . Miss. . . may I ask what your name is?" Miroku jumped in.  
  
"It's Kagome . . . Higurashi." She replied slowly. "well you're welcome Miss Kagome." He was sitting in the back seat with her.  
  
For some reason she was more interested in the gut in front. Kagome spoke loudly directing her question at the one driving, "So you're name is Inu- yasha?"  
  
"Yep and I'm Miroku just so you know. Kagome stared lamely at him while he smiled like nothing happened. She tried to talk to Inu-yasha but was shot down by Miroku.  
  
Kagome continued to gaze at Inu-yasha, but he only paid attention to the road. For a mere second she saw a glimpse of sadness in his face. 'Why is he so sad?'  
  
She was knocked out of her gaze by being flung forward. "Here it is!" Miroku said cheerfully. 'Why is he so damn perky!' Kagome wondered.  
  
She opened the door and bent over to get out when she felt something or someone feeling her up. "MIROKU!" Kagome screamed, got out of the car, and slammed the door shut.  
  
He rolled down the window, "You didn't think the ride was for free did you?!" Miroku said chuckling afterward.  
  
"PEVERT!" Kagome yelled as they pulled out and drove away.  
  
Miroku was still chuckling when Inu-yasha threatened him. "Just for that stunt I'm gonna tell Sango, she'd want to know." He smirked.  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T! You know how she gets!" Miroku gasped out.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I want to see the look on her face!" Inu-yasha was the one chuckling now.  
  
"Well that girl Kagome had a special liking to you." Miroku concluded. "don't say that, you know I'll never love anyone not after what happened."  
  
"she never stopped looking at you, do you know that." Miroku calmly said.  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Inu-yasha screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you should stop lurking in the past, and let me guess, the only reason you saved Kagome was because she looked like 'her' admit it." Miroku said giving a decent blow.  
  
" I told you to shut up." Inu-yasha said coolly eyes closed, as they got out of the car.  
  
They came back to the club they were at, the stupid Jim guy was gone but the blood was still there.  
  
They walked in and went to the spot were there 'gang' hung out at.  
  
"Hey Sango! . . ." Inu-yasha called out.  
  
" Yeah?. . ." she replied watching Miroku's changed expression.  
  
"Your little 'man' groped and unsuspecting girl a little bit ago." Inu-yasha explained.  
  
"HE WHAT?!" Sango grumbled walking up to Miroku. He sunk in the shadow of Sango.  
  
* WACK * * BAM * * BOOM * * WHOOSH * * CRASH *  
  
" At least in his state now he won't cause any trouble." Sango replied.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Kagome was lying in her bed recalling everything that had happened in that whole night. Her thoughts at what Miroku said, "It was his idea".  
  
"Inu-yasha." Kagome whispered his name.  
'Why did he save me? And why was he sad?' she pondered.  
  
Days passed and she continued her life as usual. The only real important thing on her mind was Inu-yasha. She explored her thoughts of one day holding him and loving him. She wanted to know the answers to her questions.  
  
She finally decided that every night on the day the whole incident happened she would go to the club to see if they were there.  
  
A couple of weeks went by and she didn't even see either guy.  
One of the days she came she sitting around not doing much, when a familiar voice caught her attention.  
  
She caught a glimpse of the guy called Miroku, and was searching for Inu-yasha. She felt like her heart was in her throat, the pounding was all over her body and heat was rushing all over.  
  
A blur of sliver-ish gray caught her eye when she was searching. It was him the one that was always on her mind. Blush covered her face and she couldn't breathe.  
  
"Inu-yasha . . ." she whispered. She picked up her feet, barely breathing, with butterflies in her stomach, approaching him.  
  
So what did you think good, bad let me know. I'm really trying to improve my writing skills. If you have and questions let me know. I'm trying to think up a way to get doggy ears on him, if you have an idea put it in the review. Please review. PLEASE!  
  
Next chapter: Ch.2 The Jerk and the Pervert (I finished it so hurry and review) 


	2. Ch 2 The Jerk and the Pervert

Thanks to all who reviewed I really, really appreciate it. That is the first time that I ever got so many. (Man, I sound pathetic) anywayz, I had this done before I posted the first chapter but school sucks ass, and it made me late once again. Please review again, yes there is love at first sight, I am making it clear to tell you Inu does figure out the difference between the two girls. This has more of a plot so it's more exciting. ENJOY!  
  
Ch.2 The Jerk and the Pervert  
  
'Why?' Inu-yasha thought. 'Why does she have to look like her' Ever since the first night they met he thought of Kagome. Comparing and contrasting her to his other girlfriend (guess who?) ' She makes me feel different more than anyone else.' He lingered in his thoughts.  
  
Miroku looked at his friend in question and turned to Sango. "I think he's hating himself for not asking that girl out." "For some reason I don't think that's it." Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
* Pat* * pat*  
  
"Henti! Get off me!" She slapped his hand and pushed him away, blushing. Miroku smirked then spotted someone.  
  
"Sango, Sango look it's her!"  
  
"Hurry on the dance floor!" Miroku and Sango started to dance, but their attention was on the girl approaching Inu-yasha.  
  
Her breath was captured by his snowy white hair, masculine body, and golden eyes. She stopped in front of him, as he lifted his head.  
  
"Hi!?" she smiled at him. Just before he was thinking about her and here she was standing right there. He took a deep breath and said,  
  
"Uh. . . Hi?" He was shaky, why was he so damn shaky?  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Kagome said under pressure.  
  
'She looks so much like her.'  
  
"Uh. . . sure." (I know you want to kill him here but just keep reading)  
  
They walked out into a hoard of wild dancing people. Facing him she put her hands on his shoulders and started to move to the rhythm, but Inu-yasha just stood there.  
  
"Bad move Kagome he doesn't dance." Miroku said to no one really. Sango remembered an incident and glared at him.  
  
"This is the girl you groped isn't it?!"  
  
"Well. . . I. . .uh. . ." Sango turned and walked to a chair, Miroku followed to calm her down.  
  
While Kagome had trouble with Inu-yasha she announced, "Why don't you move?"  
  
"I don't know how, Okay!" He glared at her, and she glared right back.  
  
"All you do is move your shoulders and hold on to me, like this. . ." She took his hands and put them around her waist.  
  
"Move your hands on my stomach, go with the rhythm, and you'll be okay." Her back was facing him; she had her hands up and around the back of his neck.  
  
'He's doing a lot better than I thought he would have been'  
  
She blushed by the feel of his touch on her waist, and the feel of his chest on the back of her head. Once the song ended she turned around to face him and see if he liked it at all.  
  
He had a plain look on his face, but it was a start. Inu-yasha started to process what he just did, and got back to his normal self.  
  
"Oh my, Inu-yasha actually was dancing?!" Miroku said shocked. "Wow." Sango gasped.  
  
Inu-yasha glared at Kagome and left, she followed.  
  
"I can't believe that I did that I actually did that!" Inu-yasha screamed at himself.  
  
"Hey Inu-yasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked worried about him walking away so fast. "Leave me alone!" He yelled back. Kagome's eyes widened to that remark, "what did I do?" She yelled back glaring. "Everything!" he yelled to her.  
  
She walked up to him as fast as she could and pulled his shoulder to face her. "Why did you save me?" She questioned. "Why should I tell you!" the glaring continued. "Well, then why did you seem depressed when you drove me home?" 'She saw me then?!' Inu-yasha thought quickly in his mind. "No way in hell am I telling you!" he yelled back and turned to walk out the door.  
  
Kagome felt like she was going to cry there until she felt a pat.  
  
Two smacks appeared on a now red Miroku. 'Bad move I guess' He sighed. (One smack from each girl)  
  
Sango was glaring at Miroku, and then held her hand out to Kagome. She took Sango's hand and let go.  
  
"I'm Sango, Miroku told me things about you."  
  
Kagome half smiled and said, "Hopefully good things."  
  
"Oh, all were good things, he just makes up some bad stuff." Sango said putting in a couple of fake laughs.  
  
"You don't have to tell me that I already know." Both girls giggled and Miroku sighed and started to walk away.  
  
"I'll be sitting with Inu-yasha you two."  
  
"Good we like to sit and know we won't be felt up. Miroku gave a couple of fake ha ha's and left.  
  
"Now that he's gone do you want to talk?" Sango gave a reassuring elbow- in- arm. "Well, I have a couple of questions, maybe you could help me?" "Okay go on hit me." "Inu-yasha, do you have any idea why he saved me, cause it sounds like he's a complete jerk." Sango's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Well, the only reason I can think of is that you look a lot like his last girlfriend." "Oh." Was all Kagome said. Sango noticed that she was uncomfortable, so she added on. "Kikyo was a real bitch, and I never liked her, you're completely more likable than her." Kagome smiled. "Thanks, so her name is Kikyo, well were is she? Did she move away or something?" Kagome said carefree. Sango looked away and closed her eyes, "She's dead."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry!" "It's nothing, didn't like the wench anyways, it was the guy that killed her that is the problem." "Why who did it?" Kagome asked worried. "The man that killed my family." Kagome's face was saddened, "I shouldn't have asked. I'm really sorry!" "It probably would be better if I told you."  
  
"His name is Naraku and he has a huge underground organization. Drugs, weapons, security access, money, and assassinations, anything dirty you name it." Sango's eyes went downcast.  
  
"Our family was poor, my father was prepared to do anything for money so he went to work for him." She closed her eyes.  
  
"My father's job was to kill a rat in his service, it was an undercover cop. My father refused, and Naraku shot him and my family, he forced my brother to shoot my mother. He. . . left a tape recording for me. At that time this happened I was on a date with Miroku, he stayed by my side. That's the reason that I tolerate his perverted side."  
  
Kagome sadly smiled, "he's a real sweet heart isn't he?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm sorry Sango I had no idea."  
  
"It's not your fault, I'm alright."  
  
"Your so strong." Sango smiled at her.  
  
"If you're up to it can you tell me about how Kikyo died?"  
  
"Okay." She nodded.  
  
*Meanwhile  
  
'She's so different, but so alike, what am I going to do?' Inu-yasha was messaging his temples on both sides of his head. He was sitting on the curb where the sidewalk meets the street.  
  
The stars shinned with an unusually white light, paralyzing his soul, making him lose his train of thought.  
  
He was startled when a door slammed and a familiar face appeared from the darkness. "Holy shit! Miroku I thought someone was going to kill me!" Miroku smirked.  
  
"Close encounter of the women kind, did you think Kagome was coming to kill you?" "Shut up about her for a second will ya!" Inu-yasha yelled.  
  
""Touchy subject I guess." Miroku plainly said.  
  
" I need a friend not someone who can tell me what I already know."  
  
"Fine, fine, so what are you thinking about?"  
  
"Will you be serious about it?"  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Kagome confuses me, she's not like Kikyo at all, but she looks almost exactly like her." Inu-yasha explained.  
  
"It's your heart Inu-yasha, weather you throw it away with your past or give it to the future."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You figure it out, but that is what I suggest." Inu-yasha gave him a stale look, and then stared back up to the sky.  
  
"It's not easy to forget you know, it hurts."  
  
"Yes, but Kagome can help your wounded heart."  
  
"Whatever Miroku, I'll check it out for myself first hand." *Long pause  
  
"Are we getting any closer to killing Naraku?"  
  
"I think we might have something but we have to confirm it."  
  
"I hope we get that frickin' bastard and fast, he deserves to die." Inu-yasha looked lamely at Miroku.  
  
"It's f**kin' bastard not frickin', idiot."  
  
"Swearing will get you no where when it come to the girls."  
  
"Is that all you think about?" Miroku smiled evilly. Inu-yasha just rolled his eyes, and then stared back at the stars.  
  
'When will the day come when that bastard goes down?'  
  
Kagome flashed through his mind, the thought of his arms around her again made him weak. It was never like this with Kikyo, why Kagome?  
  
He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and opened them again. 'Kagome.' He pictured her face and stared in to her dark depth eyes filled with everything he needed to be complete.  
  
He would have to get used to her first, or maybe he wouldn't like her at all. Once again he was confused.  
  
He blinked and the once brown eyes he pictured were replaced with younger green ones.  
  
"Hey Inu-yasha!"  
  
You like, you like? Well I did, anywayz I took awhile to write this but I really think I'll completely finish this story with 20 chapters or so. There might even be a sequel or something. Please review! Please, please that is all I ask. Unless you want me to charge you to read it. (Only kidding)(Smiles evilly) well review and keep in touch!  
  
Next Chapter: Ch.3 things change (I'm done so hurry and review! Please!) 


	3. Ch3 Things change

Hey people! Sorry it took so long to update! I was making my costume and writing the 6th chapter for this story that I totally forgot how long it has been. I will now stop bleeping out all the swear words as 'cougar' suggested. Hope you don't mind. I am on my 6th chapter for this and it's turning out great. R+R please!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Things Change  
  
"We found out that Naraku was going to be at a abandoned warehouse making a switch of money for Kikyo." Sango started.  
  
"Inu-yasha was willing to get Kikyo at all costs, but Naraku knew he was going to pull something. So Naraku had his boys start to fire at our group, Kikyo being in front of Inu-yasha was shot multiple times in the back. To be blunt, Kikyo died in Inu-yasha's arms."  
  
Kagome had a distant look on her face. 'Maybe I shouldn't of asked any questions to him! So much pain must have been brought back because of me.'  
  
Sango's eyes lowered, then she said, "Don't feel bad about it, Inu-yasha's already done moping, he just needs a little healing of the heart."  
  
Kagome lifted her head and smiled, "you're right, I should see how he's doing, oh, Sango so you know how Kikyo was captured?"  
  
Sango shook her head, "he didn't tell anyone, not even Miroku."  
  
She started to push Kagome gently, "Go on, go see him!" Kagome smiled at Sango's energy.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
A red head kid about 15 stood in front of Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha had his heart pounding from surprise, "What the hell Shippo, you scared me half to death!"  
  
Shippo started to laugh, but a fist came and hit him on the head.  
  
"OW!" Shippo started to rub his skull to sooth the pain.  
  
Inu-yasha smirked evilly, then saw Miroku's disappointed face.  
  
"I thought you were a lot more mature then that." He muttered folding his arms and looking away.  
  
"That must mean a lot if it comes out a mouth of a pervert." Inu-yasha whispered loudly to Shippo.  
  
Miroku's eyebrow twitched, "You do know that I can hear you." During mid- sentence Inu-yasha and Shippo whistled not paying attention to him.  
  
Miroku got pissed but calmed down saying to himself, 'I am more mature then both of them.'  
  
As the silence continued Kagome and Sango arrived.  
  
"Hey Sango, what's up?" Sango's eyes widened in surprise, "oh hey Shippo! I'm fine how are you?"  
  
Their conversation went on, Kagome stared at Inu-yasha wondering if she should say something.  
  
". . . School's going fine. Hey, who's that?" Shippo pointed towards Kagome, which snapped her out of her gaze.  
  
"That's Kagome, she and I just met." Shippo put out his hand and spoke, "I'm Shippo glad to meet you." Kagome shook his hand, and then asked, "How do you know all these guys?"  
  
Shippo replied, "I'm Inu-yasha's cousin, my parents died so I have to live with him. Let me tell you it sucks ass!" Kagome smirked and looked over at Inu-yasha.  
  
"I heard that you little shit!" Shippo smirked, then said, "uh oh!" He started to run like a bat out of hell, with Inu-yasha in hot pursuit.  
  
Suddenly with out warning Miroku was right next to Sango saying. " Their so immature, don't you agree Sango?" He put his arm around her and went south.  
  
""PERVERT!" Sango screamed and put a hand to his face. A loud smack echoed through the night air.  
  
Kagome giggled then watched Inu-yasha constantly miss Shippo, but continued to go after him.  
  
She knew this is where she belonged.  
  
Even though the blush wasn't completely gone, Sango spoke out to Kagome, "Where do you live?"  
  
Kagome replied, "An apartment around here. Why?"  
  
"Well, you can stay over at our place, it's big but not like a mansion. Come on how 'bout it?" Kagome thought about it for a second.  
  
"Okay that sounds great!"  
  
"Did you drive here?"  
  
"No, I kind of got my licenses suspended." Kagome scratched the back of her head, being a little embarrassed.  
  
Inu-yasha gave up on Shippo, being tired, but would remember this and get him off guard. "Well, let's go back, it's getting late." Sango announced to everyone.  
  
'Even Sango has a tattoo like Inu-yasha and Miroku. I wonder if they're in some kind of gang. It doesn't seem like it.'  
  
"Since Inu-yasha looks like he's about to pass out from exhaustion, I'm driving!" Miroku yelled for everyone to here.  
  
"You're not diving my damn car Miroku!" Inu-yasha glared. "To bad, I'm gonna anyway! Plus Sango's sitting with me up in the front seat!"  
  
"I'm only doing this because men like you can't do multi-tasks. So that means you can't drive and grope me at the same time." Sango responded.  
  
"Damn!" Miroku snapped his fingers jokingly.  
  
They all gathered in Inu-yasha's car, and buckled up. (You probably already heard this but safety first! ()  
  
Miroku and Sango resided in the front, leaving Inu-yasha Shippo and Kagome in the back. Miroku started the car, and started to move on to where they lived. Inu-yasha let Miroku drive, because hell he really was tried.  
  
Kagome noticed Inu-yasha on the other side of Shippo, staring outside at the stars and the moon. Shippo's eyes dropped, and fell into a light sleep. Kagome tapped Inu-yasha on the leg to get his attention.  
  
Inu-yasha turned his head in surprise, to see Kagome. Sango and Miroku were to busy talking to notice really anything in their surroundings.  
  
"What is it?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"Well, I. . . I just want to apologize from what happened earlier."  
  
'Why is she apologizing? She must have talked to Sango. Damn it.'  
  
"So you know now." Kagome slowly nodded her head.  
  
"Feh. . ." Inu-yasha spit out and turned to look back outside.  
  
Kagome half smirked, she knew that response was better than nothing at all. Except the conversation of Sango and Miroku, it was silent.  
  
Here and there Kagome looked over to see Inu-yasha staring at her. She felt a little awkward, but she liked the thought that he was looking at her.  
  
Miroku made a sharp turn left and Shippo's head slid on to Kagome's shoulder she smiled at his childish characteristics. She took her right hand and stroked his bangs over his face; it was the cutest thing she ever saw.  
  
Inu-yasha noticed this and for a split second he smiled, but then turned back to the window.  
  
They finally arrived, and Kagome took a look around only to notice that Inu- yasha was sleeping with his head tilted against the window.  
  
'That defiantly has to be the cutest thing that I ever saw.'  
  
Miroku and Sango's car door slamming was what woke Inu-yasha from his slumber. Miroku carried Shippo.  
  
They all walked into the house, Sango took Kagome to her room.  
  
"Like I said before it's not that big of a place, but it suits us just fine." They past a couple of rooms, one said 'Sesshoumaru' and another said 'koga'.  
  
Until she found one that said Sango. "This will be the room you stay in." "So it's across from yours?" Sango nodded.  
  
"Well have a nice night or should I be saying good morning." Sango disappeared into her room.  
  
Kagome jumped in her bed in her new room, which was much bigger in comparison to hers. She had her binding clothes on so she twisted and turned trying to get comfortable.  
  
She didn't want to wake Sango for some clothes and didn't get a good feeling of sleeping in her bra and underwear.  
  
She knew she wouldn't get much sleep so she started to think about the night she just had.  
  
Every little thing she even thought about always, no matter what, lead to Inu-yasha.  
  
'Does he she me as Kikyo or just me? Does he even care?' being so lost in thought made her thirsty. She tried to remember the kitchen was.  
  
Feeling the walls and barely seeing in the dark she finally arrived. Opening the fridge door she went thought the cabinets in search of a cup. She got a glass cup down and filled it up then sucked it dry.  
  
Once she was done she set the glass down in the sink and turned to go back the way she came. As soon as she left the doorway of the kitchen she bumped into something, rather hard.  
  
She lost her balance and began to fall backwards.  
  
A strong arm caught her around the waist, and was brought back to her feet. She Blushed wildly seeing who it was, and started to move away thinking that her presence irritated him.  
  
As soon as she moved she moved away, a hand grabbed her wrist, twisted her like a ballerina, and pressed his chest into her back.  
  
Her back was facing him. His arms tightened around her making her feel secure.  
  
Warm air was tickling her ear and with that air came words.  
  
"Kagome, please leave this place tomorrow and don't come back." Inu-yasha pleaded.  
  
Cliffhanger! Cliffhanger! *Ducks and covers* Don't flame me it will get better. I swear this weekend I'll have the 4th chapter up okay so please review me. It boosts my writing skills to make me feel better. Yeah ch. 5 is done and 6 is being worked on. You'll love it!  
  
Next Chapter: CH.4 I'm Staying 


	4. CH4 I'm staying

Heylo, it's me. I am updating in a shorter time period than usual, tomorrow I'm going to go to the movies and my friend wants me to update and I know you all want to read more so here it goes! Please read and review! Disclaimer: I forgot to say this earlier I don't own anything of Inu-yasha. OKAY!  
  
Ch.4 I'm Staying  
  
It was around three or four in the morning when he started to hear noises in the hallways.  
  
Thinking of who it was lead his thoughts to Kagome, and what he should do.  
  
'I think . . . I do like her, but what if Naraku finds out! What if he . . . ' He remembered Kikyo's blood splattered face, and pictured Kagome in the same state.  
  
'My heart hurts more than it did with Kikyo. Why is this happening, I don't understand. Is Kagome the one?'  
  
"I can't let her get involved, just thinking of dead hurts to no extent." He got up and walked out the door, he knew that Kagome was the one out there.  
  
He started to walk to the Kitchen when she bumped into him, rather hard. She lost her balance and he reacted by pulling her to him by her waist.  
  
He instantly let go fearing that she would be scared, but when he looked at her, she knew that it was him.  
  
So with out a moment's hesitation he grabbed her wrist and spun Kagome around, holding her tightly and possessively. He put his chin on her shoulder and whispered into her ear softly.  
  
"Kagome please leave this place tomorrow and never come back." He pleaded.  
  
His heart was pounding, 'It has to be this way.'  
  
It felt like Kagome was caught in a dream that had an awkward feeling to it. 'He wants me to leave?' Her eyes lowered. "Why?" She whispered not letting him hear it.  
  
Her once thudding heart slowed down and she felt like she was going to cry.  
  
Inu-yasha noticed that she loosened up so he gave one last squeeze, then turned her around to face him.  
  
A tear made its way down her cheek, and he instantly took it away. He caressed her face, and closed the distance, making Kagome's heart come racing back to life.  
  
'If he does this then it would only make things worse!'  
  
She turned her head away, tears still falling. 'It's for our own good, but why does it feel like I just ripped my heart out?' she thought again. 'He probably still sees my as Kikyo.'  
  
Since she turned her head, he still gave her a hug and inhaled her scent on her neck. 'Lavender and strawberries.'  
  
Kagome's blush was all over her face and flushing everywhere, but not seen to anyone. With out warning Inu-yasha picked her up bridal style and brought her to the couch.  
  
'I guess Miroku is right, I do need to forget the past, I've got Kagome here with me and nothing can change that.' He had her sit in-between his legs, and pulled her back to himself, on his chest.  
  
He had to admit, she was the closest thing he would ever be to heaven.  
  
'Maybe I should reconsider my choice?' The image of a bloody Kagome that made him say this had to be done.  
  
'Just this one night I can be with her, no interruptions.' Her back was against his chest and she felt warmer than usual, not including the warm air rising from her cheeks.  
  
He started to think, 'Does he have feelings for me? Should I really leave? . . . I can't. . . I won't!' She snuggled up to him and closed her eyes.  
  
"Inu-yasha I, I . . ." He listened intently waiting for her to continue, but noticed she fell asleep.  
  
Inu-yasha looked up at the ceiling, to think, steadily stroking Kagome's smooth hair. He closed his eyes.  
  
'She looks like her, but she isn't Kikyo at all, and I like her the way she is. She makes me feel alive.'  
  
He bent his head down and smelled her and the resonating smell of strawberries plus lavender.  
  
Hours passed and everyone started to wake up except a certain pair that was up late.  
  
Miroku burst into Sango's room, and woke her up. Sango rubbed her eye and saw him.  
  
"Get out you perv!" She shouted. Miroku put a finger to Sango's lips; he said, "Come with me to see something."  
  
Being confused and curious at the same time she followed Miroku to the hallway and to the living room.  
  
On the couch sat a sleeping Inu-yasha and Kagome, his arms wrapped around her and her hands on his. Sango rushed back to her room, got out her camera, and took a picture.  
  
"Awww! They make such a cute couple!" Sango squealed quietly. "So do we Sango!" Miroku said cheerfully.  
  
Sango stared at him like he was some weirdo but looked back at them smiling.  
  
"Mmm . . ." Inu-yasha groaned starting to wake up.  
  
"We better get back in our rooms or were gonna get hell." Miroku softly spoke.  
  
They made their way to their rooms, and waited until they woke up and got a chance to be 'careful'.  
  
Inu-yasha's eyes slowly opened and looked around. His body felt extra warmth, and found Kagome sleeping in front of him. He smiled and saw her move, she was waking up.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she remembered the past night. She smiled hoping it wasn't all a dream and looked at him. Her blush covered her face seeing his eyes on hers.  
  
Being embarrassed she stood up, and helped him to stand. Just to confirm it wasn't a dream she went to hug him and he responded the way she wished.  
  
Even though she didn't realize it she moved her head in and closed her eyes, as if on cue Inu-yasha did the same. Both Blushing inches away, and hearts pounding.  
  
A loud yawn was heard from the hallway, both of them parted and sat down as if nothing happened. (Damn it all to hell! Quote of Inu-yasha)  
  
A black haired man came out that Kagome never saw before. Inu-yasha frustrated to no point started to be a smart ass.  
  
"Hey, Koga, Why are you up so early? Stupid smelly idiot, just go away!"  
  
Koga on the other hand didn't pay attention, but turned to look at him when he laid eyes on Kagome.  
  
Instant love at first sight.  
  
She was looking over at him in confusion, but he felt lightheaded and went over to meet her.  
  
He stood in front of her, grabbed both of her hands, and asked her, "You're so beautiful. What's you're name?" Kagome blushed. (Complements go a long way for her. _)  
  
"Um . . . I'm Kagome Higurashi." Inu-yasha started to glare at Koga and searched for something to say.  
  
"I wouldn't get so attached Koga she's leaving today." Kagome's expression changed and she glared at Inu-yasha.  
  
"I'M STAYING!"  
  
"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Inu-yasha replied back.  
  
"If she leaves I'm going with her." Kagome stared in shock at Koga.  
  
Inu-yasha was so confident that he had won that argument, but that turned into nothing when he heard that statement.  
  
Shocked and surprised he spoke, "Fine stay here!"  
  
That bloody image popped into his head, 'I'll just have to be with her 24/7. That's all!'  
  
He went up to them and broke their hands apart, "Stay away, Koga, she's MINE!"  
  
Kagome's mind went blank.  
  
'His? What's he thinking about?' she blushed at the thought, 'so he actually does like me! I've got to tell Sango!'  
  
She smiled, forgot the whole situation, and skipped off.  
  
"You listen you stupid retard, if you even try to touch her and you will die! Got it!"  
  
Koga was looking away from him and was picking his ear with his pinky.  
  
"You can't have her until you win her heart. I'll win it before you even have a chance." Koga said rather dryly. (He is an idiot, but a somewhat cute idiot.)  
  
Anger filled Inu-yasha's veins, "Asshole, I told you she's mine so don't go and get her to do anything!"  
  
"Whatever . . . I'll do what I want." Koga then disappeared into the hallway to his room.  
  
"Damn him, stupid jackass, I hate him. GRRrrrrr. . ." Inu-yasha literally growled to himself.  
  
He went to where Kagome was and heard the girls talking, so he started to eavesdrop. Before he could get any word out of them Miroku appeared, and added a "tisk, tisk, tisk" to it.  
  
"You should never listen in on a girls' conversation." Inu-yasha looked over at him.  
  
"Why? Did you do it once already to Sango?"  
  
"Well . . ." Miroku put his two pointer fingers together, and looked up at him.  
  
"I guess you got fisted when she found out." Miroku winced at the thought.  
  
Inu-yasha smirked, turned away, and looked for something else to do.  
  
On the other hand, Miroku stayed to eavesdrop on the girls, smiling evilly.  
  
Inu-yasha started to look around in his room, found some CD's, and started to listen to them. Some of them reminded him of Kikyo.  
  
It came to turn into Kagome instead. He only knew her for a couple of weeks, but to him it felt like years.  
  
He smiled at the thought of Kagome sleeping on his lap, and dreamt of kissing and loving her.  
  
In the middle of his song her heard a loud running noise.  
  
His door opened.  
  
"You'll never guess what I just heard!"  
  
Well what do you think? Yet another Cliffhanger. Don't be mad! I shall update soon! Inu: Yeah Right (rolls eyes) Author: Kagome please sit him for me. Kag: Okay, Inu-yasha osuwari. Inu: * boom *  
  
I will update soon but not till I finish the 6th chapter. Okay! I promise I will. Thanks to all that reviewed it boosts my confidence. Read and review!  
  
Next Chapter: Ch. 5 News 


	5. Ch5 News

Sorry it's been awhile, but I couldn't find my notebook and the fact that school sucks. (The only reason I like it is because of the computers, and Internet access). Anywayz since it's a new quarter form me I can finally update, I also finished the 6th chapter. So please enjoy.  
  
Chapter5  
  
News  
  
Inu-yasha was sitting on his bed, the music still playing, staring at Miroku in his doorway.  
  
"Wha. . . did you. . . " Inu-yasha's thoughts flooded through his brain.  
  
"Yes I was a bad boy and eavesdropped, but I found out the most interesting stuff!"  
  
Inu-yasha gaped at Miroku. 'He eavesdropped after he told me not to! That little. . .wait what did he find out?'  
  
Saying nothing he just stared at Miroku waiting to listen for what he had discovered.  
  
"So, Sango and Kagome were talking and then Sango said that she loved my sexy hair!"  
  
Inu-yasha fell over (Anime style of course!) He was expecting to hear something that Kagome had said.  
  
Regaining his composer, Inu-yasha stood up and was about to speak when Miroku began to talk again.  
  
"Oh and Kagome said you act kind of weird but, in the end she liked you." Inu-yasha's expression changed from angry to confused in a second.  
  
'She. . . likes me?!'  
  
Miroku acting all giddy and jumpy, asked Inu-yasha, "Do you care to listen any more?!" He nodded his head dumbfounded.  
  
Both of them silently crept over to Sango's room, where both girls were. They put their ears to the door and the spying was initiated.  
  
Boy's side of the door~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"so what was it like, you know, sleeping on the couch with him?" Inu-yasha looked worried.  
  
"Actually as I said before, it felt kind of strange, Weird, I can't even believe I told you."  
  
Miroku looked at Inu-yasha and mouthed the words 'weird'. Inu-yasha just shrugged his shoulders, not really understanding.  
  
"Well why was it weird something, had to be wrong."  
  
"I know that he still loves Kikyo, so I think of myself as a replacement when I'm around him." Sango looked concerned, understanding Kagome's feelings.  
  
Inu-yasha looked shocked, he couldn't believe that she thought of him doing that. 'I am so not like that! 'He was a little pissy at the moment.  
  
Miroku could sense the anger radiating off Inu-yasha, but went back to listening. After a little count of 1to 10 he went back to listening.  
  
Inside the girl's room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well you didn't answer my question, did you like, I mean if he didn't think of you as Kikyo?"  
  
--Silence-  
  
"Oh I think I see a blush!" Sango giggled.  
  
"No, I just. . . I don't know I'm not used to it I guess. Jim isn't like him so I wouldn't know, but yeah, I guess I did."  
  
'SHE GUESSES!?' Inu-yasha growled in his throat, almost alerting the girls.  
  
"He told me to leave last night, but this morning, when Koga wanted me to his self, he said that I could stay. Any ideas?" Kagome thought over to Sango. (She wants to know why he wanted her to leave for all you slow people)  
  
"Nothing that I could think of." Sango knew exactly why, but didn't want to worry Kagome.  
  
"Well. . ." Kagome started with a grin, " what about you and Miroku? I think I see sparks flying." Sango gave a smile.  
  
"There might be, but every beautiful woman he sees he gropes, and flirts with. I don't know how much more I can take."  
  
"He's really clueless isn't he?" Kagome said looking away. Sango replied, " Yep, and that's what makes him so cute!"  
  
They both giggled while sitting on her unmade bed. Not even knowing that the objects of their conversation were sitting right outside.  
  
Miroku was all bubbly and happy, saying in his head 'she likes me, she likes me!'  
  
"So what should we do today? It's a nice warm day." Sango asked Kagome getting up off the bed.  
  
"I'm always up for amusement parks!" Sango smirked. "Inu-yasha and Miroku hate heights and most roller-coasters, but I love'm!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"So that's what where going to do right?!"  
  
Sango nodded her head and said to her, "Lets get the boys!"  
  
As if on cue both of guy's eyes widened, and sprang from their spots on the floor. They dashed to the living room and sat down just in time as the girls came out.  
  
They already knew what they were going to tell them.  
  
"What are you guys doing? Talking or something?" Both slowly nodded, not acting themselves or speaking.  
  
Sango fisted her hands and placed them on her hips cocking her head to the side, in confusion.  
  
Kagome continued, "Sango and me decided that were going to an amusement park!" Inu-yasha, finally deciphering what she said, grimaced at the thought again. Miroku just groaned.  
  
"Seeing as we know you love to go, your coming with us!" A second wave of groans went by.  
  
"Were leaving as soon as we're done changing, so let's hurry!"  
  
Sango led Kagome back up to her room to lend her some clothes to wear.  
  
The boys looked at each other, sick to their stomach, when Inu-yasha broke the silence.  
  
"Let's go change too, I guess."  
  
Slightly slumped over they headed to their rooms to get some new fresh clothes.  
  
Kagome and Sango, acting like little schoolgirls, headed out to Inu-yasha's black car.  
  
"Sango we need to stop by my place to get some money."  
  
Sango smiled, "Okay."  
  
Taking their places in the back seat, they waited for the whining brats to come out. They entered the car and buckled up. (Once again safety first!)  
  
Sango spoke up, "We have to stop by Kagome's place to get her money."  
  
Inu-yasha replied, "Theirs no need to." Kagome looked up in a shocked/wondered state.  
  
"I'll pay for her, and anything else." Nothing could conceal the blush that spread across her face.  
  
"What do you mea. . ." Inu-yasha cut in. "It means exactly what I said, no complaining, okay?" Her eyes were wide, 'why would he..?'  
  
Her heart was slowly pounding, how did he make her feel this way?  
  
They were on the road, the direction heading for the amusement park.(YAY!)  
  
Kagome's emotions were fleeting and all because of Inu-yasha. She nudged Sango lightly with her elbow, and whispered in her ear.  
  
"How can he pay for me, I don't think he has a job."  
  
Sango whispered back in her ear.  
  
"His father was a millionaire, had a really wealthy business. Inu-yasha didn't take over the business, but his brother did."  
  
"He has a brother?" Sango nodded.  
  
" Inu-yasha got most of the inheritance but his brother Sesshoumaru got the business."  
  
"Sesshoumaru? I saw that name on a door I passed by."  
  
"That room hasn't been used for years, he comes and goes as he pleases. Last I heard, he was engaged to some girl named Rin."  
  
'What a nice brother.' Kagome thought sarcastically.  
  
They came to a stop, and Inu-yasha told them, "Were here."  
  
It was a nice bright, hot, and cloud-free day, a perfect time for a little fun. Warm air filled everyone's lungs; excitement was everywhere that they looked. Their hands were stamped and they walked on. Roller coasters, food stands, games and water rides everywhere they looked.  
  
Inu-yasha had a better feeling about eating food, instead of riding any rides whatsoever.  
  
The girls ran off in the direction of the fastest, and most twisted ride, dragging alone the guys of course.  
  
They ran threw the park riding every ride possible, here and there. To the guys, it was going to be a long day. ^_^*  
  
Their day slowly turned to night, and they stopped to eat, Inu-yasha bought Kagome a coke and cheeseburger. She was blushing all through the meal  
  
Miroku, had a little evil thought on his head, his smile matched his thoughts.  
  
They all headed over, with Miroku leading them, to the Ferris wheel. He was still smiling.  
  
Everyone was going to be in one together, and the next up was them. Miroku took Sango's hand and they got a separate booth.  
  
Inu-yasha looked at Kagome.  
  
"Well I guess we'll go together."  
  
It was quiet, and Kagome noticed as much as Inu-yasha.  
  
She looked up at him, he already was, and her gaze made him start to close the distance between them.  
  
Their breaths were upon each ones skin when all the lights in the park went off.  
  
The whole entire park's lights went off.  
  
A loud voice was heard over an intercom.  
  
What do you think? Well I am going to make some new stories and I don't know when I'll post the next chapter, but it will be after I write the 7th chapter. K? Please review! I'll feel better! Okay see ya!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Don't Want it to Repeat 


	6. Ch6 Don't Want it to Repeat

Hi there sorry for the incredibily long update, but school is killing me. My friend typed this up to me so I thank her greatly. I LOVE all those who reviewed THANK YOU!!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Don't want it to repeat  
  
"Inuyasha." A loud and cold voice was heard, it's location unknown. Inu- Yasha was frozen in his place; he knew that harsh voice.  
  
Kagome with her blush completely gone, looked at Inu-yasha wondering who was calling his name.  
  
" I know you know who I am, and I'm wondering who you could be with right now at this very moment." Inuyasha looked over at Kagome in realization. 'He knows about Kagome!'  
  
"Shit." he mumbled. Kagome was worried, "What's wrong?" He shook his head, "It's nothing."  
  
The chilling voice rang out again, "If you don't want her to be hurt, I suggest you come alone to 'The Warehouse'  
  
. I believe you know which one." Inuyasha growled under his breath, glaring at the darkness out the window. "Does he mean me?" Kagome asked, "Will he hurt me if you don't come?" she continued without showing her true reaction.  
  
Inuyasha caressed one side of her face with his warm hand and lifted up her head. Her eyes brimmed with tears, 'I don't want to be the reason why Inuyasha gets hurt. I don't want him to!'  
  
" I'll leave you with that, see you soon." The intercom then went silent leaving the pair engulfed in darkness. A tear gently slid its way down Kagome's cheek; Inuyasha then reached up and wiped it away.  
  
"Please don't cry Kagome. I won't let him hurt you or me." With that said, he pressed his lips against hers, (FINALLY!) she expected this and parted her lips for him to better explore her mouth, and vise-versa.  
  
Suddenly the lights of the amusement park flickered on and the Ferris wheel started to move.  
  
Kagome's world tilted as the force that moved the Ferris wheel made Inuyasha move in more. Putting him right over her, which served to deepen the kiss, making it more sensual. A pink hue appeared on Kagome's cheeks at their position, but she cherished it all the same.  
  
The voice was long forgotten, in their little dream world, having no thoughts, lost in feeling. Their cart came to a stop, and their door opened (OH, BOY!) "Ummm, excuse me, the.ummm.ride is over."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome instantly parted, blushing furiously, with their bangs covering their eyes, and left as quickly as possible.  
  
As soon as they were out of sight of the people that witnessed their little escapade Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist.  
  
Kagome blushed and leaned against him. She looked up at him with a huge smile to find he was doing the same.  
  
Eventually her thoughts of their ride led her to the voice, she put two and two together and figured out that the voice belonged to the man called Naraku.  
  
Without even noticing the, the expression on Kagome's face changed to a frown. The look on her face led Inuyasha back to the voice and the fact that Naraku wanted to see him.  
  
He slowed his pace before stopping all together, he had a chance to finally get rid of Naraku, he had to take this chance.  
  
"I need Miroku to back me up. I need to find him!' Jerking forward to go and get Miroku and Sango, he looked serious enough to kill.  
  
Worry over took Kagome's mind yet again, 'He's gonna go isn't he?'  
  
They worked their way through the crowd searching for the other pair, knowing they would be somewhere private Inu-yasha made his way out to a nearby tree, away from the noise and people.  
  
Sure enough there they were, making out none-the-less, and not having a care in the world. "Hey love birds!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
As a reaction, both members of the lip-locked couple jumped apart and turned around, blushing out of control.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, clutching Kagome tighter. Snapping out of his blush, Miroku glanced at Inu-Yasha's hold on Kagome.  
  
"I see you finally got your act together."  
  
Round two of blushes from the couple on topic, but one thought snapped Inuyasha back to a more serious matter. "Did you hear Miroku? I'll need you as backup incase some thing goes wrong."  
  
Miroku went serious and replied "yes."Nodding his head.  
  
Sango looked at Inuyasha and went off "What about me, I want to get him too! I want to fight him too!" Inuyasha, knowing it was hard on her said," If I need anything in the world right now it's for you to protect Kagome for me."  
  
Sango stopped to think then angrily snapped back, "Fine!" as she glared at the ground.  
  
"Thank you, come on let's go."  
  
They then proceeded towards the car. This was it this had to be it. Finally Inuyasha had a chance to kill Naraku, the end had to be tonight.  
  
Kagome was silent the whole time; she didn't know what to think. Sango was pissed, she wanted in on killing the bastard.  
  
Though she knew that Inuyasha was right, Kagome was in danger, and the thought of him losing another loved one was probably too much to bear.  
  
Miroku knew what had to be done, he was doing this for Sango and all the pain she was suffering from. After everything is over he plans on marrying her.  
  
Miroku smirked, this had to be it.  
  
Once at the car Inu-yasha popped the trunk, inside there laid a couple of big, black, boxes.  
  
He snapped them open to reveal different types of guns; machine guns, assault rifles, shot guns, handguns, and one sniper rifle. Inu-yasha grabbed a couple of handguns and the sniper.  
  
Miroku took the sniper, and looked it over. "Lets hope this is it." He said to Inuyasha, who was thinking practically the exact same thing.  
  
Miroku handed a handgun to Sango and she, like Miroku, looked it over. Inu- yasha grabbed another handgun and shut the trunk.  
  
He went up to Kagome and handed her the gun. "You may or may-not know how to use this but I want you to try. I don't want you hurt."  
  
Kagome looked worriedly at him and said, "I'll try." On love impulse, Inuyasha kissed her deeply, then slowly pulled away.  
  
Sango and Miroku could only stare, purely shocked at that sight.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Kagome with a giggle and a slight blush.  
  
Miroku kissed Sango before entering the passenger's side of the car. Kagome looked at Sango utterly befuddled, "They're leaving us here?"  
  
Sango nodded and took Kagome's hand and led her to the middle of the cars (You know how cars are parked front to front? Well they were right between there.)  
  
Sango sat down and looked around suspiciously. Kagome followed her by sitting down and whispered, "Why are we sitting here?"  
  
Sango whispered back, "Because, it's the last place they'll try to look for us."  
  
The boy's car then pulled out, undoubtedly going to the warehouse to find Naraku.  
  
Kagome had a bad feeling about what was going to come in the next hour. "How will we get back?" she asked. "As soon as the boys get back, so it depends." She whispered.  
  
"Why am I the target?" Kagome asked. "Isn't that obvious?! You love Inuyasha, right?" Sango whispered back.  
  
Kagome blushed, she just wanted to make sure that was the real reason. Kagome whispered to Sango, "Yeah I do."  
  
Sango smiled at Kagome then she started to cautiously look around. "He doesn't want it to repeat.", Sango whispered after a moment, "And that is the only reason I didn't go."  
  
"Thank you.", Kagome replied.  
  
"Save it for later, now isn't the right time to be chatting, although I have to say, I've never seen him kiss any girl like he did you, and in front of Miroku and I too."  
  
Kagome couldn't help but blush. Sango smirked.  
  
Pulling out of the parking lot Inu-yasha hesitated too take one last look at Kagome.  
  
"I hope they'll be alright.", Miroku said, almost reading Inuyasha's mind.  
  
They pulled out of the parking lot ant turned in the direction of that godforsaken place that was forever engraved into Inuyasha's memory.  
  
Miroku then pulled out some tiny transmitting devices from the glove compartment. He hooked some up to himself and set up the rest for Inuyasha to put on.  
  
Miroku knew that Inuyasha had to go alone, but he was playing sniper boy, which was also a dangerous task so they needed some way to communicate.  
  
They stopped a little bit away from the building to drop Miroku off.  
  
Before Inuyasha continued on to the warehouse he took the earpiece to one of the communicators, placed it in his ear and hid the wire beneath his hair.  
  
Miroku set up on a rooftop near the warehouse pointing the sniper at an open warehouse top. He then checked around to see if there were any other sniper people who worked for Naraku.  
  
He spotted one, the man had it pointing to the entrance to the warehouse, just waiting for Inuyasha to go through it.  
  
Miroku slid the silencer on to his sniper and took aim.  
  
There was no real noise to what came next as the limp body fell backwards on the rooftop. Miroku spotted another and took him out.  
  
To his relief he didn't see anymore and took aim at the warehouse again. 'So far so good, I hope Inuyasha knows what he's doing or were screwed.'  
  
Inuyasha drove up to the warehouse doors, stopped and got out and looked around, no one was there to shoot him up top, 'Good, Miroku's doing his job.'  
  
With that he slowly walked to the warehouse doors, a gun in hand, and pushed one door open to get in.  
  
Well what do you think? I have the next chapter on paper so I'll type it when I at least get two reviews. Please review I will very much thank you till the very end. (after this I will fully describe the day at the amusement park)  
  
Next chapter: Sadistic bastard, Naraku. 


	7. Ch7 Sadistic Bastard Naraku

I am so sorry for the very long updates, (especially rurouni05). School is probably the worst thing for people; it causes so much stress the only real reason to go is friends, but anyways. . . I hope you enjoy!!!! Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha. (Starts pouting)  
  
The best is yet to come  
  
Ch. 7 Sadistic bastard Naraku  
  
Through the little scope of his sniper, Miroku watched Inu-yasha push open the door of the warehouse. He looked over, but couldn't spot Naraku.  
  
Inu-yasha's eyes flashed back and forth searching for Naraku's discussing face. As he was searching, he noted the windows boarded up, which was new; last he went there he could see them broken and stained.  
  
Painful memories pumped in his head as he laid his eyes on Naraku. That guy never came alone, always had his men to protect him.  
  
He sat in his chair with a snug smile on his face, looking at Inu-yasha directly. To respond to this, Inu-yasha glared, and bared his 'fangs'. He raised the gun to aim at Naraku's forehead; the finger of the trigger was wrapped around it tightly.  
  
"Tell me why you called me here!" Naraku, feeling safe from his distance from him, decided to play with him.  
  
"I called you over for some tea, and to talk about the good old days, when Kikyo was around."  
  
Inu-yasha's control slipped a notch. "You fucking asshole, don't you dare talk about her!" His voice wavered with emotion.  
  
Naraku was satisfied, the damage he inflicted on Inu-yasha with already made him smile with victory.  
  
"Then let's get down to business shall we. I called you back so that I could kill you, you messed up when you fell in love with my woman."  
  
Control notch slipped once more, this was getting hard.  
  
"She was NEVER 'your' woman!" The determination on his face was unmistakable and, Inu-yasha was pissed as hell.  
  
"I'm sorry you didn't know about Kikyo and I." he lifted a corner of his lips with the most evil and sinister smirk Inu-yasha ever saw.  
  
"You were never with Kikyo, and never will be!"  
  
Naraku had to speak up after that statement, "She was never yours is what you mean, I see that you don't waste time. You already with a look alike."  
  
"You leave Kagome out of this!"  
  
Naraku perked up his ears, "oh, so her name is Kagome. I'll look for her address, there can't be that many Kagome's in this town."  
  
Inu-yasha mentally slapped himself. 'Now she will have to stay at our place until we kill Naraku.'  
  
"Maybe I will make Kagome mine. Against her will of course, she looks like Kikyo enough."  
  
Inu-yasha growled, his control on shooting the bastard was slipping, but he needed answers.  
  
"Why did you kill Kikyo?!" Naraku's eyes were fixed on Inu-yasha's.  
  
"Well she was going for another man, and I just didn't like it. Why not just get rid of the bitch."  
  
"Bastard!" Inu-yasha took a step closer, the reaction to that was Naraku's men pulling out guns and aiming at Inu-yasha.  
  
He flinched, that was definitely not good.  
  
"That was a nice chat, but I don't expect any more." Naraku got up and walked to the warehouse door on his side.  
  
Through the cracks of the boards in the windows, Miroku had clear shots at all of Naraku's men. With his expert skill, the four men went down before they knew what hit them.  
  
Naraku turned around from the exit, to see that his bodyguards lay on the floor in pools of blood.  
  
Staring down at the bodies for a split second, he raised his eyes to meet Inu-yasha with a glare. "You will pay for that." Naraku spit out as he checked his clock. 'There's still time, guess I will play a bit more. . .'  
  
Inu-yasha walked up with a shaky gun in hand, while Naraku crossed his arms and gave a cold smile.  
  
Once Inu-yasha was at blank point, the courage started to fill inside.  
  
"Why didn't you run like a coward?" His glare was full of hatred, his mind and heart at war. Why couldn't he kill him, right there and them?  
  
"Inu-yasha, I'm not a coward, only a man of business, what is done is done." Naraku smirked, then he thought about stirring even more emotions by looking at his watch.  
  
"You should see what Kikyo looks like when she's sleeping next to you, a very beautiful woman."  
  
'WHAT?! He's not saying what I think he's saying, . . . is he?'  
  
"NO!!!" Inu-yasha yelled, his voice cracked revealing his emotion.  
  
Naraku didn't smirk this time, and said with a serious tone with ice-cold eyes, "it's exactly that, I don't want to deny that, so you don't dwell on it."  
  
Inu-yasha's eyes started to blur, 'no... it can't be...'  
  
While he was debating to himself weather it was true or not, Naraku silently slipped backwards towards the warehouse door.  
  
"I'll see you again!" His evil voice was caught in Inu-yasha's ear.  
  
Then he, with out thought, started firing away. Miroku could hear Inu-yasha letting off rounds, he couldn't see the incident that just happened though, and so he smirked wide. 'Did he finally do it?'  
  
Looking through the scope searching for a sign he spotter something.  
  
His eyes widened, his brain tried to bring all the information together. When he got that mental message, his hand grabbed the communicator, and yelled to Inu-yasha.  
  
"YOU HAVE TO GET OUT NOW, THERE'S A BOMB!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
**~Meanwhile~**  
  
Kagome and Sango were left in the position from before. The parking lot was a little emptier that before, but still no trouble had come.  
  
Kagome grew a little worried; she still didn't have much of the slightest idea of what was going on around her.  
  
Then she felt little shards of glass glaze her skin, a car window had been shattered from a gunshot.  
  
Sango instantly grabbed Kagome's hand and darted to a direction away from their current one.  
  
"Stay down!" she whispered loud.  
  
She did exactly what Sango said, and kept her self down. Kagome clutched her gun tightly, this is it, and she may actually have to hurt someone, which scared her half to death.  
  
A man in black, with a gun came from a side of a car in front of them, Sango aimed.  
  
A masculine grunt was heard as the man fell to the ground life-less.  
  
Kagome's breath was running short as the escaping continued. Only for men remained behind them, and she was guessing that all of them was what was left.  
  
A sharp pain shocked through Kagome's body as she felt two bullets cut on the side of her lower left arm, and upper left leg.  
  
"AHHHH!" she yelled out in pain.  
  
Sango heard and that's all she needed to know, and so she turned around and shot them all dead.  
  
The last man that Sango didn't know about came up and pressed a gun at Kagome's temple. Sango turned around and gasped.  
  
With out Kagome's realizing it, she took out the gun she had and shot the man in the gut.  
  
The limp body fell over Kagome's feet and she dropped a gun.  
  
". . . Oh my god, . . . I killed him! I murdered someone! Oh my..." Kagome covered her face, with her eyes wide. Sango did the only thing she could which was to comfort her.  
  
That's when they heard an explosion.  
  
'Inu-yasha!' Kagome thought, her pain long forgotten.  
  
**~Back at the Warehouse~**  
  
Realizing the door was locked he shoot it open and ran like a bat out of hell to the nearest shelter.  
  
Miroku grabbed his sniper and ran through the building he was on, came down the stairs, and took out the keys to Inu-yasha's car.  
  
Just as he reached the car, about two warehouses away, the building exploded.  
  
Pieces of wood and glass were in splinters and were blown everywhere.  
  
Inu-yasha ran to the car jumped in the passenger's side and they took off hearing sirens.  
  
They headed to the amusement park to make sure the girls were all right.  
  
Though Inu-yasha badly wanted to see Kagome, the thought of Naraku's being alive, and him with Kikyo hurt him greatly. "He's alive Miroku, I couldn't kill him." His anger and sadness leaked out from the statement.  
  
"It's alright, it wasn't the right time, and you'll get him next time. Let's try and forget it happened." Miroku was a little disappointed, but would live with it.  
  
Miroku pulled in the park and searched for them in their recent spot, they weren't there but bodies were.  
  
It worried him, but he then saw the girls together, he pulled up to them.  
  
Shock filled his face.  
  
"Oh shit, Inu-yasha's not gonna like this."  
  
Done for now, it's cold and I have to take a shower, I promise to work faster!!!! I will this time too!!! Please read and review, I would like that lots!!!!  
  
Next chapter: My Life 


	8. I'm very sorry!

I am so very sorry that this is taking so long to update but with the end of school coming up and all the projects and research papers flying in my face I have barely anytime to write anymore, but it will be guaranteed that I will have more chapters when summer break hits. Which starts June 2 and I will be free to write more for this story. I currently have the outline for the next chapter and will write it when I have the time.  
  
I will replace this chapter and I will let you know by e-mail, if you don't want me to e-mail it just let me know, all right. With all that being said I shall leave you until the end of school and I will promise to have a chapter done by the end of that week.  
  
I am thinking of writing a fanfic about Harry Potter so if you like Harry Potter let me know, and I will e-mail you about it.  
  
Also, if you have any questions or comments please send a review and I will answer it.  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
